Starlight
by Vokul
Summary: Esther Faye; shy, soft spoken and fairly innocent. Eric Northman; harsh, no filter and entirely corrupt. These two frenemies and complete polar opposites are forced together after the loss of Godric; Esther's long term vampire. Thrust into a new start and a new town, Esther deals with the loss and the obstacles thrown her way. Godric/OFC heads into Eric/OFC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay yes, another Eric/OC blah blah. But hey, I'm mainly doing this for my own entertainment anyway, I like to share things that I enjoy though and if you also find enjoyment then sweet. :D**

**Also. Um. This is the first time I have ever posted anything to the public but I welcome constructive criticism, I need all the help I can get. This is going to stick close to the TV show, so if that's not your thing then once again; doing this for my own boredom relief, sorry. :o**

**Planning to at least update once a week and I'll try to make the chapters as long as I can. I already have chapters 2-5 written out, they just need a bit of a clean up heh. I'm aiming to write up to the end of the series, we'll see how I go though.**

**Enough of my stupid babbling though. Here is a story that I enjoy writing and you might enjoy reading. Take it. Please. Bye.**

* * *

1.

* * *

Her eyes were intently focusing on the, now _cold_, cup of green tea sitting stationary on the coffee table in front of her; afraid she might drop it if she picked it up, ruining the hand painted china which was quite obviously very old and _very_ valuable, like most things in the house.

Isabel's tea making skills needed working on, but she did appreciate the attempted gesture of comfort that the fragile china cup represented; the dark haired vampire always had an odd kindness towards Godric's 'little human companion'—as Esther was so often referred to amongst the other nest-mates. The two underlings were currently bickering back and forth as Esther sat on the couch, tracing patterns in the expensive material in an effort to calm her high-strung nerves.

"When will they get here…?" Her soft spoken voice silenced both of them and Isabel flitted over to her at a speed only vampire's can achieve. With a comforting hand placed on her shoulder, she said "Soon dear." Esther managed a weak smile and nod in return.

Without Godric here, Esther felt awkward around the two of them. Sure, Isabel was kind to her when the situation called for it, but they usually paid her no mind; not attempting to converse with her on any level and she only ever saw them around the house occasionally, mainly when Godric was busy with sheriff business. She felt a bit babied by Isabel; like the female vampire was afraid she would shatter into a thousand fragile human pieces at any moment. And Stan? Five years since she first met him and he still sent chills down her spine; from the get-go he had made it very clear that she was unworthy of his superiors attention and affection, the way Godric doted on her baffled his thick skull to say the least. Esther was little more than the house pet in his eyes.

Needless to say, she was anxious for Eric to arrive with the supposed telepath. A familiar face would do her nerves a world of good, even if said familiar face would most likely glare at and coddle her to no end; Eric was probably the closest thing to a friend she had besides Godric. Though they would never admit it openly, they had a vague respect for each other, no matter how much their polar opposite personalities clashed.

The sound of footsteps down the hallway brought her back from her thoughts. Her breath hitched as she took in the tall figure of Eric and instantly noticed his blonde hair—greatly contrasting with his typical outfit of black everything—was much shorter than the last time he visited, Esther concluded that it suited him; maybe she even admitted that it looked quite nice. Right now, though, she wanted more than anything to jump up and start crying on him; to which he would most likely push her away and complain about his tear stained shirt. She didn't jump up though, she stayed put, like a good human and didn't cause a dramatic tear filled scene that embarrassed everyone within a twenty metre radius. She knew when to behave. Most of the time, at least.

His icy blue eyes found hers across the room though, just one glance and she felt imperceptibly at ease; with Godric missing, Esther had felt like she was surrounded by strangers most of the time, she had no friends outside of the nest. She was merely acquaintances with a few human companions that sometimes hung around the nest, but Esther Faye was not exactly what one would call a social butterfly. So it was no surprise that she found herself calming considerably at his arrival, no matter how intimidating he came off to be; that was just Eric.

Eric was shortly followed by a petit blonde wearing what seemed like a red picnic blanket posing as a dress.

_Based on the dress and her vampire companion alone, I can tell we probably have more than a few things in common…_

As soon as the thought popped into Esther's head, the blonde met her gaze with an amused smile and eyes that sparkled. Esther sat up straight like a deer in the headlights.

_Oh right, she's probably the telepath. _Esther blushed profusely at having her thoughts invaded straight off the bat. She noticed the telepath's lips twitch slightly like she was about to laugh, but Stan spoke before any type of introduction could take place.

"Should have told me Eric hired a fuckin' human, Isabel."

Esther felt affronted by his words, but kept quiet, already knowing how he was towards humans and being used to his attitude by now. The telepath, however, did not take kindly to his arrogance.

"Now wait just a minute…" She started but her dark haired vampire demanded that Stan show her respect, to which she thanked him.

Isabel turned to Stan with petulance "I couldn't tell you Stan, you've been off on your own for days." She said.

"Are you sure that Godric was abducted by the fellowship of the sun?" Eric offered as he paced back and forth impatiently.

"Yes." Stan said.

"No." Isabel said.

Esther rolled her eyes as the underlings spoke at the same time.

"They're the only ones with the organisation and man power." Stan said.

"They're amateurs, Stan, it doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we're talking about," Isabel raises her eyebrows and looks pointedly at the telepath "_two thousand years old_."

"Old don't make you smart." Stan interjected and Isabel shot him a look, continuing what she was saying. "Besides, they have no proof."

"If they've got him, I'll be able to hear it," the blonde spoke up "it's my job."

"There's no reason to wait," Stan said "we need to take these fanatics down, full out attack, exterminate them like the vermin they are, leave no trace."

Esther really hated to admit it, but she liked the sound of that. She wouldn't be opposed to kicking down a few doors—and butts—if it meant getting Godric back home and safe. Yes, she may lack the know-how and coordination to achieve anything too fancy, but she would do anything to help right now.

"Hmm, vampire hating church annihilated, _wonder who did it_?" Isabel took on a sarcastic tone "Fucking brilliant."

"I doubt the King of Texas would approve the destruction of our international political agenda…" The dark haired vampire spoke with amusement.

"Fuck that. The great revelation was the biggest mistake we ever made." Stan provoked.

"Don't use Godric to make your own little power play." Isabel warned.

Esther watched silently. _Vampire politics. _She was one hundred percent for vampire rights, but she could do without the politics side of it all. It didn't really interest her; she had met Godric two years prior to the revelation so nothing had really changed apart from the fact that she could now introduce him to…well…people. She didn't exactly have family, or relatives. She was a foster child, getting palmed off from family to family. Growing sick of it, she found a job at sixteen with the corner coffee shop and moved into her own shitty little apartment. She also found it difficult to make friends, not exactly one to drive the conversation, she often found herself preferring the quiet moments alone. Well, until she stumbled across Godric.

"You're _completely _incompetent!"

Esther's eyes flashed up to Eric as he snapped. She's seen _this _Eric on more than one occasion. More than she would like.

"Why does Godric insist on surrounding himself with clowns…?" Eric seethed.

"We invited you as a courtesy, this is not your district; you have no voice here." Isabel stated in a superior tone.

"Yeah sheriff, why don't you run on back to Louisiana, we don't need you or your puppets."

Stan was starting to piss Esther off; nothing new there.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere…" Eric said lowly, making Esther hide a smirk of satisfaction; she was generally on the same wave length with Eric when it came to mutually disliking someone. If there was someone in the room giving off bad vibes, they were both very aware and easily agitated; but the difference was, Eric was more than likely going to be vocal about his irritation.

He was her voice when she was too shy or even scared to speak up.

"What we need is a plan." The telepath's vampire cut in.

"I _have _a plan." Stan said with irritation.

"It's not a plan, it's a movie—

"It's _not _a movie, it's a war." Stan stated pompously.

"Idiots." Eric grated out, and angrily returned to pacing.

"Pre-emptive strike!" Stan proclaimed, but got shut down by Isabel "Of course, so the federal government can bomb us back into the middle ages!" She said.

They continued to bicker until Esther's nervous system jolted when Eric threw a vase at the wall in rage, quickly turning on them in frustration "Godric has protected you, _made you rich_, and you stand there spitting and scratching like _infants_!"

Esther grimaced slightly at the broken shards that once used to be quite a rare antique piece.

"Don't you care that there's a traitor in your midst?" The unfamiliar vampire interceded, when the two responded in disbelief, the telepath confirmed "Someone tried to kidnap me at the airport."

"You were the only ones that knew she was coming."

"Explain." Eric ordered.

When they went to argue again, the blonde cut them off "Look, if y'all argue anymore, I'm either gonna fall asleep or start screaming, so this is what we're gonna do."

Esther perked up, finally some action. Her butt was getting sore from all the sitting around and waiting.

"I'll infiltrate the fellowship of the sun—

"Absolutely not." Her vampire objected.

"Let her speak." Eric said.

_Yes, please._

"Since Bill glamoured the kidnapper, no one there knows who I am," _so that's his name _"I can pretend I wanna join the church, and check out all their thoughts."

"No. During the day, none of us will be able to help you—

"I…I can."

Esther had not realised that she had spoken until all eyes were on her. Why were people always so shocked when she spoke up? _Oh well._

"I can go with her, I mean, two is better than one, right?" _Shut up. Shut up. You'll end up babbling awkwardly._

"I don't think so." Eric chuckled with a sardonic grin.

Esther blinked at Eric in surprise, then she sobered up "I don't really think you have a say in what I decide, Eric." She puffed up with defiance and he glared daggers into her poor soul. It didn't have any effect though, she had been pierced by them many times before; she could handle it.

The perky telepath gave her an encouraging smile and Esther returned it, timidly. "See Bill, it'll be fine. It'll only take a little while, really Bill, it's simple."

"Waste of time…" Stan said, shaking his head as he left, grabbing his hat and placing it upon his head as he added "I want no part of this." And with that, he was out of the room.

"There's no easier way to find out if they are involved." Isabel concluded.

"If it leads us to Godric, we'll do it," Eric said and gave a resigned glance to Esther "the decision is made."

There was a short silence before Bill spoke to Eric "A few words?" He gestured for Eric to follow and they retreated to the opposite side of the large living area. Isabel clasped her hands together and turned her attention to the two girls left, mainly the telepath though.

"So tell me, how goes your human-vampire relationship?"

...

Shortly after a proper introduction and some small talk, Bill and Sookie took their leave and Isabel disappeared from the room. Though when Eric hung back and approached her, Esther felt herself cave under the pressure of being so blatantly human in his presence, she is almost crushed under the weight of the past few days and she collapses into him once he gets close enough. The shaky sobs were muffled into his shirt as he went rigid, waiting for her to calm down.

He puts up with this for a few seconds more, but Esther could have predicted it when he sighed with impatience and pushed her away, holding her off at arm's length by her shoulders.

She peers up at him with a flushed, tear stained face, embarrassed at her human tendencies getting a hold of her as usual.

"Don't be weak." He admonished in a flat tone and she nods while wiping at her eyes with her sweater sleeves and sniffling.

"Sorry…" She muttered and he removed his hands from her shoulders.

"I still don't know what my maker saw in you."

She pressed her lips together, but the hint of a smirk from him softened the blow a bit "There's a room at Carmilla with your name on it if you want it. Or you can stay _here,_" he glanced in the direction that Isabel left the room "your choice." He offered with nonchalance.

Esther understands what he's doing, and feels almost touched. _Almost_.

"Oh, sure okay. It'll make it easier to meet up with Sookie in the morning anyway." She straightens her clothes and heads towards the hallway "I'll just grab some of my things first." She throws over her shoulder at him as she scurries down an adjoining hallway.

Soon enough she arrives back in the room with a black duffle bag full of clothes and other personal items. Eric is leaning against the front door with a bored expression that stays the same as he opens the door for her, directing her to a black SUV as she passes by.

The ride to Hotel Carmilla is spent in silence, both of them with their thoughts elsewhere. When they arrive, Eric has her bag slung over his shoulder and is walking towards the entrance before Esther can even get out of the vehicle. She clumsily unbuckles her seatbelt and almost falls out of the car, rushing to catch up with his long legged stride.

The inside of the Hotel is intimidating for Esther, to say the least. She had never been here before; there had never been a need to. She felt that the decorum was a little cliché, but it was definitely high class. Esther wanted to stand around and gape at her surroundings, but Eric's pace was unrelenting as he marched towards the elevator.

One elevator ride and a few long hallways later, they come to a stop at room 216.

"I have personal business to attend to down at the bar. It's best if you stay up here, watch TV, take a shower, order room service; just don't leave the room." He spoke with an air of dictatorship that caused Esther to bristle as he dumped her bag onto the bed.

"Um, okay then…" She said with a slight roll of her eyes.

The action didn't go unnoticed and Esther just stood there awkwardly in the middle of the room as he went to leave without commenting "I'll be back just before dawn." He said right before firmly shutting the door behind him.

She huffed and plopped down on to the edge of the bed just as her stomach grumbled. After being absent for the days she had spent fretting, her appetite had come back with a vengeance.

…

Shortly after she hung up on room service, Esther flicked through the TV channels while she waited, blanching when she came across the adult movies and quickly fumbling to change the channel; throwing a quick glance to the front door just in case.

Room service came and went, and after stuffing her face with a cheeseburger and a milkshake, she thought a shower sounded great before going to bed. A quick glance at the clock told her that it wasn't even midnight yet, so she grabbed some pyjama shorts and a loose black top before locking the bathroom door behind her.

…

Esther exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam, clad in her sleep clothes with her hair damp and hanging limp just past her shoulders. Her bare feet padded softly against the carpet as she made her way across the dark empty room to flick the switch on the bedside lamp.

The lamp emitted a warm glow as she pulled the covers back on the—in her opinion—grossly oversized bed and climbed in. With a small huff and a flick of the switch, she plunged the room back into darkness and was left to lay there with her thoughts.

Her brows furrowed and her hands tightened in the fabric of the sheets. She missed Godric so damn much and if tomorrow turns out to be a waste of time, she's going to lose it.

_How? _How did he get taken away from her?

_I thought you were untouchable…_

It didn't make any sense to her and the more she thought about it, the more her head hurt until she flopped onto her stomach with frustration and gave in to exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This update is comin' at ya two days early, ahead of my planned schedule because I actually got reviews. I didn't think I would even get one, but I got two! :O **

**Thank you so much babydake93 and Bowl0f0ranges for my first ever reviews! I'm so lame getting excited over 2 reviews but they mean a lot and give me inspiration, thus helping me pump out some more chapters for any viewers out there. :3**

**Anyway, here's a nice long chapter for you guys, enjoy!**

**(Warning: If you're familiar with this particular episode, then you know it will involve themes of a non-consensual nature. It's located towards the very end of the chapter. This is where my M rating starts to live up to its name.) **

* * *

2

* * *

Exhaustion must have held on with a tight grip because Esther didn't even stir in the slightest when Eric returned and she isn't surprised about him failing to wake her up. A glare is aimed at his now prone form lying next to her, blissfully unaware of her annoyance in his deep, what she likes to call, 'vampire coma'. They're very nearly impossible to wake at that point and she considers giving him a sharp whack to the face but chickens out, wincing at the thought of his reaction.

A glance at the clock tells her that she needs to be down in the foyer to meet with Sookie in less than half an hour. Hardly enough time for her to perfect the nice, homely 'church girl' look that she was planning on, but she would make it work.

The outfit she had decided on wasn't a summer dress and pumps, but it was modest enough. Esther hurriedly fixed her hair into a loose side braid and pinned her bangs back out of her face as she grabbed her bag and sunglasses off the coffee table. One last glare was thrown towards the passed out Viking before she took mild satisfaction in slamming the door as she took her leave.

…

A tell-tale _ding_ sounded as Esther arrived at the foyer and exited the elevator. They had agreed to meeting at the breakfast bar, so she headed in the general direction of where she remembered vaguely seeing a bar last night in her hurried arrival. The clicking of her boot heels against the tiles echoed in the eerily quiet and empty foyer until they hit soft carpet and she spied Sookie at the bar.

"Hugo?" Esther smiles unsurely at Isabel's human "What brings _you_ here?"

"Isabel insisted that I help you two, so of course I said yes." He said.

"We've just been discussing the plan, come sit." Sookie, looking every bit the southern belle, drags a stool over for Esther to perch on.

"Thanks," Esther says and sits "so now comes the part where you tell me what on earth I'm supposed to do." She ends with a nervous smile.

Sookie speaks almost immediately, Esther can just tell she is a natural chatter-box and she is so grateful for that fact because Esther cannot hold a conversation by herself even if her life depended on it.

Sookie fills her in about the fake engagement and how Esther will be the fake maid of honour.

"Also, just so they believe that we're a couple about to get married," Hugo said "it'd probably be best if you let me do most of the talking."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sookie said "we'll just shut up and look pretty."

"That's not what I meant." Hugo quickly defended but Sookie interrupted.

"Yes it was, but it's okay. It'll be easier for me to listen in on others when I don't have to worry about holding a conversation."

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm not so good with words but I can provide tactical backup if needed." Esther joked with a half assed smile of amusement.

The joke being found in the fact that she would be literally useless as backup.

"Good, good…" Hugo said and relaxed slightly as he continued "But if they do ask any questions, are you sure you'll be able to say the kind of things about vampires that they will want to hear?"

"Hugo, I hear the hateful things that people think, things that are sometimes so hateful, that hateful people don't even want to say them out loud. So don't you worry about me, I've got _plenty_ of material to work with, I'll be fine." Sookie said.

"Good." Hugo said.

"It's funny, I don't even know you two that well, but… you're the only other humans I've met that are dating vampires…" Sookie started and Hugo sensed what she was heading towards.

"What do you want to know?" Hugo said with a knowing smile.

Sookie's eyes flicked between Hugo and Esther "Uh…well, _everything. _I suppose." She said with a smile "Like… do you ever get into fights?"

"Oh, we fight like crazy." Hugo said immediately.

Esther shifted in her seat a little "Well… not really. I've only ever fought with Godric once. It was bad, so bad it never happened again I guess." She shrugged and Sookie nodded.

"I've been with other women that I didn't fight with before, though," Hugo said "and with every one of them I found the only reason that we never fought, was that I didn't care enough to bother."

Sookie looked shocked "Oh Hugo that is _messed up_." She said.

"I have to agree there." Esther said.

"Well maybe it is, but it's also true." Hugo said.

"Whenever Bill and me fight, even when I'm screaming and I'm so mad I don't think I'm ever going to stop," Sookie said "somehow in the middle of all that, I know we're both fighting _for _our relationship; for each other, we're fighting to stay together."

"Do you-" Hugo starts and glances between the two girls "Never mind." He dismisses.

"What?" Sookie asks and Hugo relents.

"Lately, the thing Isabel and I have been fighting about the most, is whenever I bring up the subject of her turning me, she just shuts down, and she won't even discuss it." Hugo said.

"Mm, I brought that up with Godric which led to our only fight. He got so mad with me for even suggesting it…" Esther said as she thought back to that particular memory, the first and only time Godric had ever raised his voice at her; she quickly shook the unpleasant memory away.

"Is that a thing that people actually do? Because it never even occurred to me." Sookie looked incredulously between the other two present.

"How could it not?" Hugo said.

"Everyone who is with a vampire thinks about it at some point in the relationship." Esther said and shrugged.

Hugo nods in agreement "I mean, right now we're well and good, but in fifty years when they're still what _they _are and _we're_ in our seventies? _Eighties_? When we're hunched over and frail and using walkers, come on. How could they still love us?" Hugo said.

_Wow, way to lower the mood, Hugo._

Sookie just nodded, silently taking his words in.

"Huh," she said "W-we should go."

The three stood together, a little awkwardly and Esther shouldered her bag.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that." Hugo said.

"It's okay, besides, now if I die today, who cares? I'll never have to feel old and unloved and unwanted." She gave him an odd little smile and turned to leave.

Esther stood there awkwardly not knowing how to handle _that_ situation, but she snapped out of it eventually and trailed after them to the car.

…

Esther was sat in the backseat as the three drove up a winding drive with trees lining both sides of the road. It soon opened up into a large parking lot where her eyes landed on a lone figure sporting a pale yellow two-piece with matching pumps.

"Why do I recognise her?" Sookie said.

"Because she's on TV, Sarah Newlin, Reverend Newlin's wife." Esther stated flatly as they drew closer to the big haired blonde.

"Ohh," Sookie said with understanding "you know, in person, she looks like vanilla pudding."

Esther couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out as they pull into a parking space "I'm surprised she hasn't melted in this heat…" Esther said.

Sookie flashed a smile of amusement over her shoulder at Esther as they exited the car. Esther takes in her surroundings and is slightly intimidated by the grandness of it all; the large open spaces and the even larger building just ahead of them.

"Hi there! I just happened to be looking out the window as ya'll were driving up and I thought I'd come on out and greet you myself, I'm Sarah Newlin and you all are…?"

_Oh good Lord, here we go._

Sookie took over straight away, shaking Sarah's hand with a smile "Hi, Holly Simpson, I cannot believe I'm actually meeting you in person, you are cute as a button!"

"Well thank you Holly, and you're like a cool breeze on a hot summer day!" Sarah responded with the same over the top politeness, Esther felt like gagging.

"Quit!" Sookie laughed and Sarah turned to Esther.

"And you are?"

Esther panicked a little and went to speak but Sookie cut in first, thankfully "This is Melanie Smith, my maid of honour," Esther briefly grasped Sarah's hand in polite greeting "and this is Rufus Dobson, my fiancé, you know, I love saying that word so much. In fact, I love it so much that sometimes I don't even want to get married just so I can keep on calling him it." Sookie had to take in a sharp breath from talking so fast and Esther had to stop herself from cringing in embarrassment, it looked like Sookie and her shared the same habit of nervous babbling.

"But we're going to," Sookie continued "get married, that is. Which is why we're looking for a church." Sookie bumped shoulders with Esther who kept smiling politely wishing this would end.

Sarah was giving Sookie an odd look while she talked, but it was quickly wiped away and replaced with a smile again "Well excellent, and I'm pleased to meet you too Rufus, Melanie."

"Well it's an honour." Hugo said.

"The honours mine." Sarah said sweetly.

"Now how about you all follow me in and we'll see if Steve is available, I'm sure he'd just love to meet you three." Sarah said as the small group proceeded.

"For real? Reverend Newlin himself? That would be super!" Sookie said.

Esther stayed silent and trailed behind.

"Well, come on!" Sarah walked ahead of them with a cheerful bounce in her step and they followed.

Hugo leant in close to speak in a hushed tone to Sookie "I thought you were going to let me do the talking?"

"When I get nervous, sometimes I talk too much." Sookie replied with a guilty expression.

Esther just sent her a sympathetic smile.

…

The three of them were sat down in front of Steve Newlin himself. Esther got the shivers just by the look of this guy. He seemed wrong, she didn't know in what way, but she was suspicious as soon as she laid eyes on him. His smile seemed fake, and his eyes had the potential to look a little psychotic. In short, he completely rubbed her up the wrong way.

"Well the funny thing is," Esther was brought back from her thoughts by Sookie's voice "Rufus and I actually met in church, but we both left like, a month after when we realised our pastor was…a little iffy."

"He was a homosexual?" Steve questioned with narrowed eyes.

"We don't know that, he might have been too, but what became all too clear was that…he was…a sympathiser." Sookie put on her best disgusted expression.

Steve let out a breath of annoyance "See that really ticks me off, I mean, how can you claim to be a God loving person and then love something that God detests!" Steve said.

"It's upsetting." Sookie shook her head and Esther nodded along with the facade.

"It is, it is upsetting, but that's why we're here." Hugo said and took Sookie's hand in his.

"We want to make this our new home." Hugo said.

Steve's smile grew and Sarah mirrored it in an unsettling duplicate "We are thrilled that you've chosen us." Sarah said.

Esther noticed Sookie staring intently at Steve for the briefest moment.

_This is what we're here for._

Esther knew Sookie had caught on to something.

"It'll be amazing to finally be amongst like-minded people, I don't care what anyone says about vampires being able to control themselves, I know better. I know that every single one of them is a vicious, blood-thirsty killer." Sookie said with conviction.

…

The small group entered the foyer section of the enormous church building as Steve was ending a call.

"Yep, see you soon." He hung up just as they arrived at the large double door entrance and turned to face them.

"Careful now…" Steve warned.

"Careful? About what?" Hugo said.

"Sometimes, when we open these doors, so much love comes flowing out that it'll knock you down if you're not ready for it." He ended with a white toothed smile and Esther fought to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"We'll be sure to brace ourselves." Sookie said with and equally wide smile.

The Newlin's shared an anticipatory look as they both opened the doors together.

Esther could not deny that the sight before her was impressive. The entire area was filled with the late afternoon sun and everything seemed to glow golden.

It was beautiful.

"Whoa." Sookie mused.

"Indeed..." Esther agreed.

"I _know_, I just love it in here." Sarah said "The way it glows like it does, particularly in the late afternoon."

"Ahh, it's inspiring, isn't it?" Steve said as they strolled further in.

"It really is." Sookie said.

"This is where we're getting married," Hugo said and took Sookie's hands "I can't wait to see you walk down this aisle."

"Me either." Sookie said.

"Hey, have any of you ever been to a lock in?" Steve asked.

"A 'lock in'?" Esther asked.

"Oh yeah, it's loads of fun, everybody brings their sleeping bags, we'll all camp out in here, Sarah and myself included." Steve said.

"That lock in sure sounds like fun," Sookie said, sounding a bit flustered "Rufus, Melanie, we better go home and get our sleeping bags now." Sookie gave Hugo a pointed look and Esther had tendrils of fear slowly sliding up her spine, _what did Sookie hear?_

"But honey, the tours not even over yet." Hugo said with a confused look at her.

Esther could have screamed at him, he was so oblivious.

"I know honey, but I think we should really go and get our things so we can come back for the lock down." Sookie said.

"Yeah, what a good idea." Esther said with pleading eyes at Hugo.

"Uh, there'll be plenty of time to get ready, the lock _in_ is not until tomorrow night." Steve said.

"You wanted to see me?"

An unknown voice was heard and Esther drew her gaze on the new comer. A burly man was making his way down the aisle to them from the opposite end of the room.

Esther blanched at the sight of him, if they tried to make a run for it, their chances of escape had now suffered terribly from the new addition to the room.

"Ah, I'd like you to meet an aid of mine," Steve said as he put a hand on the new guys shoulder "this is Gabe."

The look Gabe was currently giving Esther sent chills down her spine, this was _not_ a good guy, and this was not 'aid'. This was clearly hired muscle, it made her sick to wonder what he was here for.

Esther takes a nervous step back.

"Pleased to meet you." Hugo says and shakes hands with Gabe.

"Hi." Sookie said.

"Hello." Esther said.

Sookie tenses and glances back at Esther, she then takes a step to the side, effectively blocking Esther from Gabe's sight.

"Gabe here is going to be joining us for the rest of the tour." Steve said.

…

Despite her blatant human nature, Esther is actually more at ease now that the sun has set and slipped into the evening hours, though the irony escapes her as they are led across the foyer once more to a small alcove in the wall.

"Now I'd like to take y'all to see a very special part of the church." Steve said.

"There's more?" Sookie asks.

Throughout the whole tour, Esther has been constantly aware of the hulking presence behind them that is Gabe.

"Yes, my father's tomb, it's on the lower level." Steve said.

_Oh God no._

"Uh…" Hugo starts.

"Honey are you sure?" Sarah said.

"Absolutely darlin'." Steve said.

"Honey, I just don't see why we need to take them down there." Sarah said.

Steve completely ignores his wife as they stop in front of a plain looking door.

"You can literally feel the presence of his spirit." Steve says with clasped hands.

"It's okay, we don't need to see it." Sookie says hurriedly.

"Oh but I insist," Steve says while fiddling with the keys in the door "it's the rock this church was built on, much like Saint Peters tomb underneath the Catholic church, only without being polluted by evil."

Steve's insistence and rambling is causing Esther to fret and become a little scared. Her eyes glance wildly around the alcove, looking for an escape, Gabe is blocking the only way out it seems.

"Did you know there was actually a vampire pope back in the middle ages?" Steve says as he gets the door open.

Esther, Sookie and Hugo are now staring down quite a long staircase and Esther feels bile rise in her throat along with a sense of dread. If they go down there, they'll be trapped, she knows it.

"Rufus…" Sookie says worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Steve asks.

"It's okay, she just has a _tiny _case of claustrophobia, we both do actually." Hugo said.

"Well at least take a little look-see, that way you can say you saw the whole church and can make an informed decision." Steve said.

"Steve!" Sarah protests.

"It's alright Sarah, this is something they need to see." Steve said.

The atmosphere is growing even more tense as there is a short silence before Sookie speaks, somewhat shakily.

"But… we've already decided that we're getting married here, so how 'bout we go back to our apartment, we'll look at a calendar and we'll call you when we've found a set date." Sookie grabs hold of Hugo and Esther's hands as she tries to back up in retreat. Steve's smile suddenly disappears.

"No. _Gabe_!" The order sends a jolt of panic through Esther and she tries to back up, only to run straight into the solid mass of Gabe.

There is suddenly a hand clamped around the back of her neck like iron and she is being shoved forwards. She can hear Sookie yelling but Esther can't focus in the sudden confusion, she is aware that Gabe has a hold of both of them, Steve must have Hugo as all three are getting dragged towards the stairs.

Esther feels her feet slip over the edge of the first step as Sookie is screaming bloody murder, she fumbles and her hands grasp onto the hand rail and she grips onto it with all her strength. Gabe's hold on her falters for a second until he grabs her by the leg.

"No, no, no, no!" Esther is desperately holding onto the rail, but her arm muscles are screaming and she's too weak to hold on, her hands slip off the rail as Gabe gives a hard tug. There's a loud _thunk _as her head hits the edge of a step and her vision goes dark around the edges. Sookie is still screaming and all Esther can do is weakly fumble for anything to grab as she slowly starts to lose consciousness the more she gets dragged down.

Eventually the darkness wins and she goes limp.

…

One by one, Esther's senses return to her, she can feel the cold cement beneath her back. Someone is shouting, it sounds like Sookie.

Eventually her eyes flutter open and she is met with the harsh fluorescent lighting of the basement ceiling, her head hurts, but not as much as she thought it would. Slowly, she sits up from her prone laying position on the hard floor.

"Isabel and Eric sent us, Godric!" Sookie is shouting at the fence for Godric as Esther groans and rubs her head. Suddenly Sookie is there, crouching down in front of her.

"Esther, are you alright? You haven't been out for that long, but I was worried." Sookie said.

"I'm…I'm fine. A bit sore, but nothing too bad." Esther manages a small smile and Sookie helps her stand up, albeit a little unsteady at first.

Sookie has her hands on Esther's shoulders "I know he's down here somewhere, I heard the awful things they're planning to do to him." Sookie said.

"What? What are they going to do?" Esther suddenly demands as anxiety claws at her chest.

"They've built a cross, they're going to chain him to it. Wait 'til the sun rises…" Sookie says with sympathy.

Esther pulls away from her and paces "Oh God, oh God, _oh God_." She chants and runs both hands over the length of her ruined braid.

"Hey, you know how I said that I had claustrophobia?" Hugo says out of nowhere "I wasn't making that part up. It's bad. I…I can't take elevators, walk-in closets, you know in hotels when they tuck the sheets in all tight, just thinking about that makes me wanna _scream_." Hugo sounded like he was on the verge of a panic attack but all Esther wanted to do was scream at him '_Who cares about your FUCKING claustrophobia bullshit!'_.

"_Sookie, _Sookie I need to get out of here!" Hugo demanded.

Sookie shushed him "Take a deep breath, everything's gonna be okay, we're gonna get out of here, alright?" Sookie is aiming her words at Esther and Hugo, who seem to both be in a state of panic and distress.

Hugo sits down and calms his breathing "Okay, okay…"

Esther nods and runs her hands down her face, trying to even out her breath intake.

"So the Newlin's knew who we were, same way they knew to come after me at the airport. Guess someone at that nest's a traitor." Sookie concludes.

"You think a vampire's signed in with the fellowship to get Godric out of the way?" Hugo said.

"Stan? Cause he wants to be sheriff? I've heard of ambitious, but that's just plain crazy." Sookie said.

"No, I'm far from best buddies with Stan, but even _I _know he's not _that _stupid. Besides, he wouldn't do anything with Eric still hanging around." Esther said.

"Or Bill." Sookie added in agreement.

Silence descended for a brief moment until Sookie spoke again "Bill had to have sensed my fear, he's gonna come storming through this church any second."

Sookie made a good point, which made Esther wonder why Godric hadn't ripped down the gate already, _do they have him silvered?_ The thought made her seethe with anger.

"You don't sound too happy about that because…?" Hugo said.

"These fanatics are about to barbeque a two thousand year old vampire in front of an entire congregation." Sookie says and Esther flinches at her wording.

"Who knows what else they're capable of?" Sookie says.

Sookie's words are left hanging in the air as the three go silent with their own thoughts. Esther takes up a seat on the floor with her back against some boxes. Sookie and Hugo eventually fall asleep, but Esther finds no rest, it would be impossible for her to sleep down here, knowing Godric was nearby and not being able to do anything about it.

…

"How did you all sleep?"

The three are woken out of their various states of sleep or thought as Steve walks into the room with Gabe. Sookie defiantly strides up to meet him "They're coming for us, you know?" She says.

Esther stays seated on the ground, watching in silent anger at their two kidnappers.

"Yeah, well, that's what I thought. Figured two pretty girls would have a couple of vamps running off to their rescue. Actually, we were kind of hoping for it, weren't we Gabe?" Steve nudged at the man beside him.

"Yes, sir. Bring it on." Was all Gabe said.

"We're ready for 'em, we've been ready for a _long _time." Steve said with confidence.

"You're gonna get yourself killed." Sookie snapped.

"I'm crossing my fingers." Esther said softly but with an unsettling edge.

"Oh, they've got you all twisted up, haven't they?" Steve said with a patronising tone "With their glamouring, and their empty promises and their _evil blood_."

"You're the ones who are _twisted_. You call yourselves Christians? Jesus would be ashamed of you." Sookie spat.

The look on Steve's face was infuriating as he just laughed in her face "Well I guess we're just going to have to agree to disagree on that one. Now, things got a little out of hand last night, and I apologise for that."

"A _little _out of hand? I was knocked out while being dragged down a staircase, you_ dick_." Esther seethed.

"Just listen," he brushed her comment aside "I'm not the monster that the vampire loving media makes me out to be."

"Yeah right." Sookie said.

"All I want from you is a couple of answers, then I'll be happy to feed you a nice hot breakfast and send you on your way." Steve continued.

"What do you want to know?" Hugo said.

"_Shut up._" Sookie hissed.

"Sookie, we need to get out of here, just tell him what he wants." Hugo addresses Steve "Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, that's Esther Faye and I'm Hugo Ayres. We were sent here by the vampires of area nine to find their sheriff."

Esther was glad Hugo didn't reveal her relationship to Godric, she didn't know what Steve the psychopath would do if he knew of her attachment to the vampire.

"Sookie Stackhouse…" Steve muses "from Bon Temps?"

"How do you know where I'm from?" Sookie asks.

"You're Jason Stackhouse's sister, am I right?" Steve says tersely.

"You know Jason? He's got _nothin'_ to do with this!" Sookie says.

Steve lets out a long sigh "Come on, Gabe." He orders, and both men go to leave.

"How do you know my brother?!" Sookie yells after them, but they are gone.

"Nice work." Sookie bites out at Hugo.

"Hey, we waited here all night, waiting for your boyfriend to show up. You two can play the damsel in distress as long as you want, but one way or another, I'm getting us out of here." Hugo retorts.

"And you think I'm just gonna leave while Godric is still here? Do me a solid and shut the fuck up, Hugo." Esther snaps. She isn't normally this harsh or abrasive but her nerves are rattled and she just wants to go home. _With _Godric.

Hugo throws his hands up in frustration and the three of them lapse back into silence.

…

Sookie is now perched on a box next to Esther's position on the floor while they both watch Hugo as he yells and pulls on the cage.

"Hey, I need to use the bathroom!" He rattles the cage more "Hey! Come on, let me outta here!"

Sookie stalks up to him and offers an empty water bottle "Here, we'll turn our backs."

Hugo smacks the bottle out of her hand "I don't need that, I need to get out of here!"

"Hugo, this is not helping, just sit down! Try to relax…" She grabs his arm and suddenly she tenses up, Esther gets to her feet.

Sookie suddenly gasps and pulls her hand away like she was electrocuted "_You…_You're the traitor."

"_What?"_ Esther spits out in angered disbelief.

Hugo sighs in defeat and slumps down on a box in the corner. The girls are aggressively silent as they wait for him to explain himself. Eventually he speaks up.

"I used to be just like you, thought I was a real emancipated thinker, especially when Isabel took me to bed, the sex was…amazing. The best I ever-…well," He gestured at the two girls "you know."

Esther flushed and Sookie raised a brow at him.

"It's addictive, isn't it? To be desired by something that powerful." Hugo said.

"I'm no addict and neither is she." Sookie looked at Esther who nodded in agreement.

"No, I guess you wouldn't know how your life changes to suit them. You start missing work, can't get up in the morning, you can't stand to leave them after dark. Before you know it, you're somebody you don't even recognise."

"So you went to the fellowship because you can't _control _yourself?" Sookie asked.

"I begged her to turn me, it was the only way we could be together as _equals_. See, they don't want us to be equals, no, she's just been using me. The same way that they're using you."

"Don't talk as if you know Godric, he would never be like that." Esther stated confidently.

"Godric is over two thousand years old, you think you're the only human he's had?"

Esther pressed her lips together to bite back the insults from bubbling up and spilling out, _of course_ she knew she wasn't the first, she wasn't stupid. But that didn't make what they had any less real.

"_And _I know that Bill and his friends have been using you to do their dirty work." He was now talking to Sookie "I mean, a telepath's gotta be a real trophy for a vampire."

"_Shut up_." Sookie snapped.

"All they care about is their own kind," Hugo went on "that's why I joined the fellowship."

"So if the Newlin's care so much about you, then why are you still down here with us?" Sookie effectively silenced Hugo "Face it, Hugo, you're nothing but a fang-bangin' traitor to them."

Hugo took a deep breath through his nose and stood up "Gabe!" He called out, walking over to the cage wall "Gabe, they know everything, you can let me out now! _Hey!_ Anybody! Come on, let me out!"

"Yep, you're _so _important to them, aren't you?" Sookie said with a sarcastic edge.

…

It felt like hours before they heard the door open again.

"Gabe." Hugo said with relief and stood up to meet him at the gate.

"What happened to your face?" Hugo asked and Esther could just make out the black eye and cut on Gabe's face.

"Listen, they know everything, which never would have happened if you hadn't kept me locked down here with a God damned mind reader…" Hugo spoke while Esther watched warily as Gabe unlocked the gate and silently stepped into the cage. Sookie stepped a little closer to Esther as the girls kept their distance.

"Yeah, I hope the Reverend knows that I'm gonna need protection now—

Hugo was abruptly cut off by Gabe's fist colliding with the side of his face. Both girls gasped and jumped further away as Hugo fell painfully to the ground.

"You want protection, you fang banging, sack of shit?" Hugo grunted as Gabe's boot slammed into his stomach "How's that for protection, huh? Here's a little more protection for ya."

Gabe started throwing punches at Hugo's face and Esther lurched towards the two. Hugo may be a traitor, but she had known him for quite a while, talked to him a few times here and there, she couldn't stand by and watch him get beaten to death.

"Get the fuck off him!" She ground out as she hurtled herself at the large man, slamming in to him was like hitting a brick wall and she fell straight back on to her butt. Now Gabe's attention was on her and her eyes widened in fear before she was hauled to her feet with a steel grip around her throat and had her back slammed against the shelving. Esther writhed and kicked as he squeezed the life from her. Sookie at one point launched herself on to his back, but was thrown off to the side, her head coming into contact with the cement flooring.

"Get off me!" Esther managed to choke out.

"What, your own kind not good enough for you? How 'bout I show you what you've been missing?" Gabe then threw her to the ground where she was momentarily stunned.

Then he was on her and she screamed and kicked and fought.

"That's right, scream for me you fang banging bitch…" He ground out.

His hands started grabbing at the waistband of her jeans, tearing the button off and she heard it clatter across the floor. She scratched at his face but he was relentless, flipping her onto her stomach. The sound of his belt buckle being undone fuelled her panic even more as she thrashed wildly against him and whimpered Godric's name pitifully in a state of helplessness.

A sob ripped through her chest and everything stopped.

The weight against her back was gone and she scrambled away, pressing her back into the corner of the room.

What met her eyes caused her to shake and break down into more uncontrollable sobbing as humiliation tinged her cheeks pink.

He was there, one hand wrapped around Gabe's neck, holding the much larger man up off the floor. Her heart swells at the sight and his gaze meets hers in a meaningful stare. All she can see is him.

And he is beautiful.

…

**Oh my God. Who is it. Tune in next time. Blah blah. :l**

**(No seriously, please come back. D:)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes yes, I'm kind of late. Sorry. D:

Life things happened and work is a pain but here you go. Don't be scared to drop a review, I really want some opinions of how I'm going so far and if you like or dislike something. Also, I'm always open for suggestions if you want something in particular to happen, really, whatever you like I'm happy to hear it! :D

Even if I don't hear anything from you, I still appreciate every single one of you silent viewers and followers. :3

Anyway, on with the show~

* * *

3

* * *

"Godric…"

Esther blinks rapidly to dispel the hot tears from her eyes. Gabe is still gurgling and writhing around as she gets to her feet and straightens her clothes, fiddling with her button-less jeans for a second but giving up. Sookie is not far from her, leaning against the fence and clutching at the back of her head.

Godric's eyes are menacing and flash dangerously as his attention flits back to the man writhing in his grasp.

"Godric, it's me…" Gabe pleads for the last time before Godric mercilessly snaps his neck with a sickening crack and lets his limp body hit the floor.

"Why did you come here?" Esther meets the disapproving, yet worry filled gaze of her vampire "You should not have come, I did not expect you to be so reckless…"

Esther lowers her gaze when she speaks "I had to do _something_. I had to bring you home…"

He reaches out and touches a finger to the underside of her chin, a simple comforting gesture to know that he was not angry with her, just concerned. Esther smiles in relief but the moment is cut short when they hear screams and loud commotion from above.

"Bill!" Sookie says in relief and approaches the gate.

"No…" Godric says and closes his eyes in concentration "I am here, my child, down here."

There is the familiar sound of rushing wind and Eric is there with them.

"Godric…" Eric takes to his knees in front of his maker and Sookie looks a little uncomfortable and out of place as she watches from a short distance. Esther feels the complete opposite though, despite the circumstances, the only two beings that she has ever cared about were both with her in the same room once more; she couldn't possibly be more relieved.

"You were a fool to send humans after me. To send _her_ after me, most of all." Godric said in an even tone and Esther shifted her feet guiltily.

"I had no other choice, these savages, they seek to destroy you." Eric slowly met Godric's gaze.

"I am aware of what they had planned," there was a short pause as Godric looked down at an unconscious Hugo "this one betrayed you."

"He's with the fellowship," Sookie said "they set a trap for us."

"How long has it been since you fed?" Eric's gaze drifted to Esther meaningfully, then back to Godric.

"I require very little blood, I'm fine…" Godric was promptly cut off by a very loud security breach alarm going off as blue lights on the ceiling started to flash.

Esther jumped and moved closer to Godric at the sudden noise.

"You will get them both to safety, go on." Godric says.

"I am not leaving your side until—

"I can take care of myself." Godric cuts Eric off abruptly and firmly.

"We have to go!" Sookie insists.

"Spill no blood on your way out." Godric orders Eric.

Godric then turns to Esther "He will keep you safe, we both know this. We will reunite properly when this is all over." He promises and Esther melds herself against him in a tight embrace, which he returns affectionately.

"Be careful…" He murmurs into her hair and she places a chaste kiss on his inked collar bone.

"I will if you will." She says as she pulls away and joins Eric and Sookie.

"Go." Godric urges them firmly and they do as he asks.

…

Eric and the two girls ascend the stairs and approach the entrance hall where they spot people being ushered out of the large front doors as the alarm still cuts through the air.

"I could have you both out in seconds." Eric states as the girls stand cautiously behind him.

"But there are children out there." Sookie said.

"Those humans wouldn't think twice about hurting us." Eric said.

"There's always a smarter way to do things, Eric." Esther insisted in a hushed tone.

At that moment, the last few people had exited the church and the three makeshift guards were closing the door "Let's lock it up!" One of the men bellowed. Eric took that as his cue to reveal himself, but before he could leave the safety of the shadows, Esther clutched onto his leather clad elbow.

"Eric, wait!" She hissed with worry filled eyes.

He slowly turned to face her and leant down far enough so that his lips were right next to her ear.

"All this time and you still don't trust me?" He breathed with a smirk and she reluctantly let go of him. She did trust him.

She just didn't vocalise that fact too often.

As soon as he was free from Esther's grasp, he slunk out from the shadows.

Esther watched as she witnessed him almost morph into a different stance. His shoulders relaxed and his walk was totally different. She had never seen him do this before, and if not for the current situation, Esther would be in a fit of giggles at the complete contrast to his usual self.

She watches intently with Sookie as Eric approaches the three men guarding the front doors.

"Hey y'all, how's it goin'?"

Esther cannot even recognise the voice that is spilling out from Eric's mouth right now and she stifles the inappropriate need to laugh. She's always had a bad habit of laughing at the wrong time.

"Steve sent me over to…man the exit here; I think I can take it from here." Eric said.

"By yourself?" Guard One said.

"Uh, yeah." Eric said.

"You're big and all, but there's a vampire on the loose." One continued.

"Oh…" Eric feigned ignorance.

"Where's your stake?" Guard Two asked.

"Oh, _dang_… I forgot." Eric said with an innocent smile "Maybe I can borrow yours if… if that's okay?"

"Well I can't do that, get your own." Guard Two said.

"I would very much like to borrow your stake…" Eric's normal voice had now returned and Esther could tell he was now attempting to glamour the poor boy.

"Yeah, yeah that would be okay I guess…" The boy said with a calm smile.

Sookie suddenly yelled "Stake!" just as Guard One lunged at Eric's back. Esther clamped a hand over her mouth in panic, she had been so focused on Eric, she didn't even see the guy coming up behind him.

In a flash of movement, Eric had taken down Guard One and then Guard Two, pinning Guard Three up against a pillar with a stake pressed into the boy's neck. The other two guards made a swift retreat, allowing Sookie and Esther to run out from cover and over to Eric.

"Eric! You don't have to kill him." Sookie insists as the guy in Eric's grasp shakes in fear.

There is a small pause before Eric drops the guy and the stake to the floor "Come on." He says and grabs Esther by the wrist, pulling her over to the double doors. When they open the door to look out, a mob of people wielding stakes and crossbows are marching towards them.

"_Shit._" Esther curses.

"Those arrows are wood; you'll never make it through." Guard Three says from his position down on the floor still.

"Eric, through the sanctuary." Sookie says, and the three of them march with haste in the opposite direction, bursting through another set of double doors and into the cavernous sanctuary.

The two girls practically have to jog just to keep up with Eric's long legged stride.

"Where's the exit?" Eric demands.

"Back that way-" Sookie starts, but is cut off by a disturbingly familiar voice.

"There are several exits actually." And it is now that Eric and the girls stop suddenly at the lone figure standing at the head of the room, all dressed in white.

"For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell." Steve Newlin says with a smile that gives Esther goose bumps.

The sanctuary starts filling up with armed 'soldiers', pouring in from every possible entry until they are practically surrounded.

Esther draws in closer to Eric and he sends her a quick glance, not knowing how to ease her fear.

"Let us leave!" Sookie pleads "Save yourselves, no one has to die!"

"The war has begun, you evil whores of Satan." Steve says "Your vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The line's been drawn; you're either with us or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon."

"The vampire you're holding prisoner got away! He's a sheriff; he's bound to send for help." Sookie said.

"I'm not concerned with _Godric_," Steve scoffed "_any _vampire will do for our grand celebration…and we got one right here!"

All eyes were suddenly on Eric.

He, in turn, focuses on both girls, looking them each in the eyes "I will be fine." He states lowly.

Eric takes a step to leave them and Esther grasps the back of his jacket "No…" she whimpers helplessly but he easily pulls free from her and approaches the podium to the sadistic delight of Steve Newlin.

"Brothers and Sisters, there _will _be a Holy bonfire at dawn." Steve says with an unsettling laugh.

The girls are then grabbed by two men and held back as Eric is laid down and silvered to the altar, tears threaten to spill as Esther looks on, watching her friend at the mercy of a psychopath.

"See? Just as our Lord and Saviour was betrayed with thirty pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a _child of Satan to the world_!" Steve preaches.

"That doesn't even make any sense, how can you people listen to him?" Sookie says as she struggles against the hold she's in.

"I…" Eric strains to speak "I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom…and…and the girls…as well." He manages to get out.

"That's noble, but they're just as culpable as you are. They are traitors to their race, the _human _race! They hardly deserve mercy." Steve walks around the altar so he can get into Eric's face "Maybe we should tie them to you so you can all meet the sun together." Steve's words are laced with a sadistic edge and Sookie struggles even more.

Steve wanders down to the girls "I bet these two lovely marshmallows would roast up nicely." He says.

Esther flinches away from him just as a commotion is heard outside, along with gasps and cries from the women as Bill wrenches open the entrance doors.

"Sookie!" He yells as he spots the blonde telepath, but he is halted in his tracks as Steve pulls a gun and aims it at Sookie's head.

"One more step, vampire, and the girl dies!" He threatens.

"If you shoot her, _everyone _here will _die_! Let her go _now_." Bill demands and Steve sighs in annoyance.

"Honestly, what do they see in you?" Steve asks rhetorically "Soldiers, some silver chains for our friend here?" He orders and a few men begin to approach with chains at the ready.

"Don't! He's done nothing to you." Sookie pleads.

"Sookie, I will be fine." Bill assures her but is soon interrupted by a new voice.

"You liar!" A shot is fired and Steve drops the gun and starts shaking his hand with a cry of pain.

"Let her go, fuckwad!" Esther finally spots a mystery gunman to the side, holding what looks to be a rifle, but the second shot fired leaves a green splat mark on Steve's head as he cries out again.

It's only a paint ball gun.

Bill rushes to Sookie, effectively scattering the girl's captors as they scramble away from the vampire.

"_Son of a bitch!_" Steve is spluttering and clutching his head.

Esther grabs this moment to rush towards the altar and starts to slowly peel off the silver chains, murmuring "I've got you." In what she hopes is a soothing tone while Eric hisses at the pain of the removal. Once the last chain is removed, Eric sits up, a look of pure hatred takes place on his features and he lunges at Steve.

Eric takes Steve with one hand by the throat and slams him into the podium steps, fully intending on killing the guy.

"Eric! Do not kill him!" Sookie yells.

"Kill him! Kill the motherfucker!" The new comer with the paintball rifle yells as he is being held back by at least three other men.

Eric looks conflicted as Steve starts speaking "Do it, murder us. Murder us before God, we are willing to die."

There is an unsettling in the crowd as, what sounds like a wind storm, can be heard outside.

But Esther knows better and her thoughts are confirmed as Stan, along with several other vampires, enter the sanctuary through the double doors. More vampires come streaming in through the other entry ways.

"Steve Newlin!" Stan says "You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill ya first."

"_Same way we did your father_." Stan finishes.

Esther shakes her head in silent anger, she should have known.

"Oh God, no…" Sookie whispers.

"Murderer!" Steve spits, still in Eric's grasp.

"Destroy them," Stan orders "all of them."

And then everything moves, people are running in panic, Sookie is begging Bill to stop them. Esther is scared for her own life; did Stan mean her as well? Eric suddenly has a hold of her and is pushing her backwards, using his body as a shield, preparing for an attack.

Screams fill the air, vampires are grabbing humans left, right and centre, everything is a blur.

"Enough!"

The single word echoes across the room and everything stills. All eyes, vampire and human, turn upwards towards the owner of the voice and Esther sags against Eric's back in relief.

Godric is at the back of the room, standing upon the railing of the gallery.

"You came for me, I assume, underling?" Godric addresses Stan.

"Yes, sheriff." Stan begrudgingly says, still holding a human in his grasp.

"These people have not harmed me, you see, we _can _coexist. Mr. Newlin? I do not wish to create blood shed where none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" Godric said.

"I will _not _negotiate with sub-humans…" Steve says while getting to his knees before Eric and pulling his shirt collar down "kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." Godric shrugs and in a blur he is down from his perch and grabbing Steve by the collar, hauling him up to his feet.

"Good people," Godric addresses the group "who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?"

There is a pause as glances are tossed around the room, but everyone remains silent.

"That's what I thought, stand down everyone." Godric said.

With great reluctance, all the vampires with a human in their grasp set them free.

"People, go home, it's over now." Godric said.

"Oh thank god." Sookie sighs and leans against Bill as the atmosphere in the room relaxes and the majority of the crowd start filing out. This whole time, Esther is patiently waiting next to Eric, fighting the urge to fling herself at Godric but refraining from such a public display of childish behaviour. She'll have to wait until the dust settles before she can get a moment alone with him.

Godric flings Steve on to the ground where he lands heavily on his hands and knees.

"I dare say my faith in human kind is stronger than _yours_." Godric says in disgust then turns his attention to Eric and Esther with the smallest hint of a smile "Come."

Esther does so more than willingly, taking his hand in hers and receiving a reassuring squeeze as Eric takes up the position on Godric's other side.

Stan is suddenly there, blocking the path to the three of them.

"Sir… after what these humans did to you-" Stan starts.

"I said come." Godric effectively silences Stan.

The underling moves out the way, allowing his better to pass by.

Esther glances back at her new friend Sookie, spying her with Bill and the rifle guy.

"She will be fine." Godric says, like he could read her thoughts. She gives him a small smile.

"Good. I like her." Esther states sweetly and she catches Eric rolling his eyes but says nothing.

They make it out in to the balmy summer night and make a bee line for the black SUV parked nearby. Eric takes up the driver's seat while Godric loads Esther easily into the back and climbs in after her.

After a few minutes of silent driving, Godric finally speaks.

"Esther…" He says, and she inwardly groans at the tone of his voice. She knows what is coming next, so she waits for him to continue.

"I never want to see you put in that kind of position ever again." Godric said.

"I'm sorry." Esther says quietly. She knows he is talking about the incident with Gabe in the basement more than anything and her cheeks flare up; thankful that he was there in time to save her but at the same time she hated how he had to see her in such a humiliating situation.

"For the first time in a _very _long time, I was … scared." His eyes flickered down to her, then quickly diverted away, like he was ashamed to admit it.

"I don't know what to say…" She admitted truthfully.

"Say that you will not be so reckless again, for my sake." He looked down into her eyes intently.

"Okay, I'll be more careful." She nodded and his eyes seemed to focus on a different part of her face.

His thumb came up and caressed the space beneath her lower eyelid, taking in the slightly bruised skin with a frown creasing his brow slightly "When was the last time you slept, love?" He questioned and Esther hesitated, trying to think.

"Um, I can't remember. We were down in the basement for at least a day or two; I couldn't sleep at all while we were down there." She admitted.

"Here," Godric said as he unbuckled her seatbelt and shifted her, so that her head was resting on his lap and her feet were tucked up on the other side of the vehicle "sleep."

"Yes sir." She said with an impish smile that was suddenly cut off by a yawn.

Esther's gaze drifted to the front where Eric was seemingly focused on driving, but she caught the quick glance in her direction and the small lift to the corner of his mouth. Then she felt fingers in her hair, softly stroking through the tangles and lulling her to sleep.

This was where she belonged; she could finally be at peace again.

With a feeling of contentment, Esther succumbed to a blissful slumber.

…

Esther should have known that there would be a large amount of people, humans _and_ vampires, all wanting to see Godric when they returned to their house. It didn't stop the slight annoyance that she felt though, she was looking forward to alone time with Godric, but it seemed his duty as sheriff came first, as it should; she respected Godric's strong sense of duty and responsibility.

It took a while to make it to their shared bedroom, with all the greetings and formalities, but they eventually did. Even that moment alone was short and abrupt, as they only had time to shove on some clean clothes; both sharing a short laugh when Esther became entangled inside of her sweater in her haste to get dressed; her head trying to emerge through a sleeve. A shirtless Godric tugged her sweater around a bit and her flushed and grinning face finally popped out of the right hole.

A quick but sweet kiss to her forehead was all she got out of him before the hum of many people buzzing around their house reminded them that business needed attending to. Godric quickly throws on a thin grey shirt, letting it fall over his dark blue jeans and the pair finally re-emerge.

Esther trails behind Godric as they make their way to a smaller room off to the side where they both take a seat in a white armchair big enough for the both of them to squeeze into. An actual line starts to form with all the people wanting to give the sheriff their well wishes and thanks. The whole time Godric smiles politely and speaks his thanks softly, all the while with a hand placed firmly on Esther's knee. Esther becomes quiet, not being one to enjoy the spotlight or large crowds. A hint of a smirk touches Godric's lips, he's always enjoyed her quiet and shy nature, it's one of his favourite things about her. Especially the way she is so quick to blush a beautiful shade of pink.

Godric gives a comforting squeeze to her thigh and she relaxes ever so slightly.

_He's here now; things will go back to normal._

When the rifle guy approaches, Esther learns that this is Sookie's brother, Jason Stackhouse. It's nice to put a face to the name.

And then the line proceeds, and more humans and vampires meet with Godric.

Just when Esther thinks they are done, Isabel is suddenly dragging Hugo through the crowd and roughly shoves him to the ground at Godric's feet.

"Here is the one who betrayed us." Isabel says and it is obvious she has been crying from the looks of her mascara streaked eyes and smudges of blood still visible.

Esther spots Sookie in the crowd that has gathered; she'll have to go see her once this mess is taken care of.

"Hugo… he's your human, is he not?" Godric asks and Isabel nods solemnly.

"Yes he is." She said.

"Do you love him?" Godric said.

Isabel seems to be taken off guard by the question and hesitates.

"I…I thought I did." She admits and it looks like she is on the verge of more tears.

"It appears you love him still." Godric said.

"I do, I'm sorry…" She sniffs "but you are my sheriff, do with him as you please."

There is a small pause before Godric speaks "You are free to go."

Hugo looks to be in disbelief at Godric's words "Huh?"

"_What?_" Stan asks with barely concealed rage.

"The human is free to go," Godric looks to Stan then back to Hugo "and do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here." He looks pointedly at Stan.

"This is a travesty." Stan said.

"This is my verdict." Godric fires back "Eric," Eric takes a step into the room "escort them out, make sure he leaves unharmed."

"Yes, Godric." Eric says then proceeds to pick Hugo up by the back of his shirt and takes him away.

Isabel expresses her thanks and gives a warm smile to Esther before she leaves; the spectating crowd disperses once the drama is over.

Once they are relatively alone, Esther turns to Godric "Did they even feed you in there? It's been a while since you last drank from me, so I can spare some if you…" she trailed off when he shook his head.

"No, I'm not hungry, but you are so thoughtful, love." He smiled slightly and gave a swift kiss to her cheek which caused her to grin.

Esther had noticed Eric hanging around one of the entrances to the room, so she decides to give them a much needed maker-progeny alone time.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go…_mingle_." She scrunched her nose like it was a dirty word and Godric chuckled.

She stood and went to leave, not before Godric spoke "Do not _mingle _too long, love. We have much to…_catch up _on." He said in a low and suggestive tone.

Esther caught the smirk from Godric just as she turned and almost ran into Eric who slipped past her with a knowing wink that set her cheeks on fire.

_Ugh! Those two…_

She had almost forgotten how insufferable they could be when they got together.

For the first few minutes out of Godric's presence, she attempted to look for Sookie, but when her search was unfruitful, she decided she needed a drink more than anything, so she made her way to the kitchen through the cluster of bodies.

She was rummaging through the fridge and had just grabbed a whiskey and coke when a voice exclaimed behind her "There you are! I've been looking all over for ya."

Esther shot up, bottle in hand, and turned to face the bubbly blonde "Oh, Sookie. I was looking for you too." Esther smiled.

"Thought I'd be hiding in the fridge?" Sookie asked with a supressed grin of mirth.

"Uh well, I _was _looking for you but…I just needed a drink after all this, sorry." Esther apologised.

"Oh, hush. I think we both need a drink, got any champagne?" Sookie asked and Esther grinned.

"_Yes, ma'am._" Esther says with humour as she digs through the cupboard for a suitable glass. She finds a champagne glass and promptly fills it, handing it over to Sookie who takes it with a nod of thanks.

"So, how is he doing?" Sookie asks.

"Godric? He's…fine I suppose. I offered to feed him, but apparently he has a lack of appetite." Esther shrugs and takes a sip from her bottle, relishing the slow warmth of the whiskey mixed with the fizz of the coke.

"Well I'm glad you got him back, none the less." Sookie said.

"Yes, I feel like I'm finally allowed to feel happy again," Esther smiled genuinely "thanks to you, Bill, _and _your brother who I actually met just a minute ago."

"That's great, I'm happy too. I just want things to return to normal already, get home to Bon Temps. Speaking of which, if you ever find yourself in the area, you are definitely welcome to visit." Sookie said.

"Hello, there."

Both girls were abruptly interrupted by a new comer clad in shades of red with the palest skin and darkest hair.

"I'm Lorena." The strange woman introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sookie, this is Esther." Sookie said.

Lorena seemed to disregard Esther completely and solely focus on Sookie.

"Mm, yes, you are what all the _fuss _is about." Lorena said while blatantly looking Sookie up and down.

"_Excuse _me?" Sookie asked, still smiling, but clearly offended.

"Aren't you a morsel?" Lorena said.

"I'm sorry, w-who are you?" Sookie asked, clearly not knowing what this woman's deal was.

Esther felt uncomfortable having to be a witness to this, shuffling her feet slightly and glancing between the two women.

"Well, we have a mutual friend." Lorena said.

"Bill?" Sookie guessed.

"That's right, funny he never mentioned me. I practically made him what he is today." Lorena said.

"Lorena!" Bill was then there, a warning to his tone and a serious expression creasing his brow.

"Oh hello, darling. I was just getting to know your plaything; you always did like to prey on the innocent." Lorena said.

"Bill? Is this your maker?" Sookie inquired, slightly put out.

"She released me years ago; she no longer has any hold over me." Bill said.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Lorena said "we had two marvellous nights in your hotel room."

"_What?_" Sookie said.

"Did you know your boyfriend hit me over the head with a fifty two inch plasma television earlier tonight? Everyone says they're so thin and light, but let me tell you, when wielded properly, it's quite a weapon." Lorena said.

"You did?" Sookie looked to Bill for conformation.

"Lorena, you need to _leave_." Bill said.

"I hope he doesn't pull the same shenanigans with you, there's no excuse for domestic violence." Lorena said.

"What she has _failed _to mention is that she was holding me prisoner." Bill said.

"_Sure!_ We was just catching up, is all. You must have been worried sick, wondering where he was." Lorena says "I admit, it got a bit…heated, but you know how old lovers can get sometimes." Lorena goes to touch Bill but Sookie yanks her hand away from him.

"Do _not _touch him." Sookie seethes.

"_My_, we're feisty too." Lorena then laughs patronizingly "You're no more than a _blood bag_, you cannot win this."

"I've already won. Bill chose _me_ and yet…you still won't give up. Don't you have any shame?" Sookie said.

"_Sookie_, stop!" Bill warns.

Lorena glares "I'd listen to him, run away, little girl. William and I love each other."

Bill grabs Lorena by the shoulders "You've gone mad, get out, _now_!"

"Maybe you do love him, yes, but he doesn't love you. And _that _we both know." Sookie said.

Lorena's fangs drop and she steps towards Sookie in a rage "Take those words back, or they will be your _last_."

"We're leaving!" Bill says and tries to push Sookie towards the door but Sookie lunges in anger.

"Go find someone else, you fucking bitch, you've lost this one!" Sookie growls.

In an instant, Bill is flung to the side and Sookie is flipped onto the bench with Lorena bearing down on her.

"Sookie!" Esther's heart jumps into her throat, but there is no need for panic.

Godric has Lorena by the throat and is lifting her away from Sookie "Retract. Your. Fangs." He commands; the once constant hum of voices has died down and the room is now deathly quiet.

Sookie takes the opportunity to clamber off the bench and into Bill's arms.

"I neither know, nor care who you are, but in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?" Godric says.

"Yes, sheriff." Lorena says.

Godric releases his hold on her "This human has proven herself to be courageous, a loyal friend to our kind and yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly. Pulling off wings for sport? No _wonder _they hate us."

"She provoked me." Lorena persisted.

Godric lowers himself to her eye level "And you provoke _me_. You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig, yet I haven't. Now why is that?"

The silence in the room is deafening until Lorena breaks it.

"It's…your choice." She finally says.

"Indeed it is. You're an old vampire, I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, but you haven't, you are still a savage and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behaviour persists." Godric said.

"You," Godric turns to Bill "you seem to know her."

"Yes, sheriff." Bill said.

"Escort her from the nest." Godric said.

Bill turns to Sookie but she assures him that she'll be fine.

"I wish you out of my area before dawn." Godric says to Lorena and she slinks off with Bill, ashamed and thoroughly humiliated.

The rest of the night actually went pretty well after that, Esther eventually got to meet Sookie's brother properly, the conversation went well enough but she felt like everything he said was a flirtation, so he was one of _those _guys. She had no trouble deflecting his attempts though.

As the night progressed, she eventually just settled to hanging out with Sookie on a sofa, chatting idly and nursing another drink in her hands. The two girls were in the middle of exchanging stories of how they first met their vampires, when the constant hum of the room was hushed with a male voice addressing the whole room.

"Excuse me everyone, if I could have your attention. My name is Luke McDonald; I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun. I have a message for all of you from reverend Steve Newlin." At his last words, Luke pulled the zip of his jacket down to reveal a whole lot of silver and explosives all linked up to a device in his hand.

His thumb jammed down on the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sooo sad chapter incoming, though you may have probably guessed this was coming up anyway. I still don't know if I did the moment any justice, but you can judge for yourself. By the way, originally there was going to be a lemon in this chapter, but I decided I didn't want to write something like that so soon in the story. I'm horribly impatient so I'm trying to hold off on that stuff. However there is a scene that has semi-graphic sexual content. You can use your imagination for the rest of it. c;**

**I'm kind of a little stuck on chapter 5 but I'm going to try and push through it today. Suggestions and help would be soooo much appreciated. I have 700+ views on this story so I must be doing something right, even if it's like one of my most recent reviews 'please update soon' I atleast know you like it, please don't be shy, we can all be friends, serious. D:**

**Thank you so much Emmettluver2010 and dakota . peeling for reviewing BTW! Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others. :c **

* * *

4

* * *

"I can't believe you two would be so stupid!"

Esther is livid as she plucks whatever silver she can from Godric's skin.

Eric is laid out next to them, far worse off than Godric and he is trying to convince Sookie that she needs to 'suck the silver out'.

Maker and progeny had both made it in time to shield, luckily, both girls when the blast had gone off; much to Esther's anger.

_They could have met the true death._

"Sookie, don't listen to a word he says," Esther murmurs while she works on a solemn Godric, possibly silenced from guilt, he never liked being on the receiving end of an angry Esther; however rare it was "the silver will eventually be pushed out in the healing process. Just pluck whatever bits you can see out, it'll speed things up."

With a pained groan, Eric quits the dramatics and sits up as Sookie proceeds to crouch down and copy what Esther is doing.

"And you wonder why I never invite you anywhere." Eric said.

"Shut it, I'm still majorly pissed off with you both." Esther retorts.

Isabel approaches Godric after taking surveillance of the wreckage.

"Who's dead?" Godric asks.

"Stan, Paolo, Catherine and two human companions." Isabel said.

Godric finally stands, fully healed and Isabel addresses the remaining survivors of the blast.

"Everyone, please-" Isabel starts and is cut off by Jason.

"Hey! Listen up!" Jason says loudly.

Sookie finishes up with Eric and they both stand, Sookie goes to Bills side.

"They may come back," Godric says to the room "go to Hotel Carmilla, they have been alerted, security is in place."

Everyone slowly starts to move out, some carrying wounded. Godric, Eric and Esther are the last to leave together; Esther and Godric take one last look at the destruction and chaos that used to be their living room.

…

When they arrived at the hotel, Esther was very aware of her blood stained clothes and dust encrusted skin, but like Godric had said, the staff knew what had happened and paid them no mind as the three of them walked swiftly to the elevators.

"I still have my things in your room." Esther sighed towards Eric on the ride up, so they all stopped at Eric's room to grab Esther's belongings. Eric leaned on the door frame, looking utterly exhausted, even for a vampire.

"Sleep well, my child." Godric said as they went to leave; Esther's belongings now in his possession.

"Yeah, goodnight." Esther quipped, still in a mood.

Eric closed the door.

…

Godric's room was on the same level, so it wasn't long before Esther was flinging her bag of possessions down onto a new bed. She looked at herself in the full length mirror provided and her mouth turned downward in disgust. She was an absolute mess.

"Are you still upset?" Godric asked, coming up behind her.

She hesitated but eventually shook her head and he smiled.

"Come then, shower with me." He said.

They were finally able to be alone—albeit in a shitty circumstance—Esther wasn't about to refuse his advances.

"Well, if you insist." She said with a small amused smile.

"I do." He replied in a slightly deeper tone that sent waves of heat up her spine and completely wiped the smile from her face.

He took her hand in his, leading her towards the bathroom and a familiar excitement courses through her veins. They make it in to the bathroom and she watches silently as he switches the faucets on, causing steam to fog the glass as it fills the rest of the room.

He turns to face her and takes the hem of her ruined shirt in his hands; slowly sliding it up over her stomach and above her sheer black bra. Esther obediently lifts her arms and he completes the removal of the bloody fabric; tossing the garment into the corner of the room.

The undressing process is slow and methodical, which is pure agony for Esther, but she feels that he must need this. Something slow to ground him amongst all the fast.

Finally she stands before him bare and feeling a little vulnerable seeing as he is still fully clad in his clothing, but her insecurities fade away when he draws her body against his and claims her lips in an intensely deep kiss that takes the breath from her.

Her breasts are pressed up against the fabric of his sweater and the friction is making her impatient with need. Godric senses this and finally begins to remove his own clothing, discarding them in to the corner with the rest.

"Shower. Now." Godric says evenly.

Esther had almost forgotten about the still running water, even with the steam billowing around the both of them. She nods and slips underneath the water, supressing an embarrassing moan as the hot water collides with her tired and aching muscles. Godric follows behind her and slides the glass door shut behind him.

Esther is staring down at her feet, blue irises following the water as it stains a mucky mix of browns and red, blood and dirt both swirling in a watery dance and disappearing down the drain. It's almost entrancing.

Godric once again sets a slow, methodical pace as he begins to wash the more stubborn areas of dirt and blood out of her hair and skin. Esther is almost driven over the edge as his soap slicked hands glide over her breasts and seemingly every other inch of her skin, the action seems purely platonic; the main objective being to get her clean. Esther knows him too well though, she knows he's thoroughly enjoying her small sighs and the way her breath hitches when he grazes a particularly sensitive area, but it's only _just_ not enough and she lets out a groan of frustration as he denies her any form of release for the second time. Godric merely responds with a knowing chuckle that she feels through his chest against her back.

"Patience, love." He murmurs.

Once he is done rinsing the last of the conditioner out of her hair, she figures it's his turn now, so she takes over with the soap.

Esther lacks the patience and grace, but she is still determined to give him a taste of his own medicine; making slow soapy trails down his flat ivory stomach. She is far more blatant about her teasing and she can't hold his piercing gaze for more than five seconds without blushing and looking down again, but even still she has him painfully hard and panting with quite unnecessary shallow breaths; old habits die hard et cetera. Pun appropriate but not intended.

"Enough." He almost growls finally and she is being flipped around and pressed into the wall of the shower; the cold glass sending a jolt up her spine in an intensely pleasurable way.

Esther knew that this was only the very beginning of a _very_ long night with Godric.

…

"Do you have any idea of the _fucking _PR mess you've made?"

The inevitable meeting with Nan Flannigan had commenced and Esther was unbelievably high strung, which was odd because after last night, she thought she would be a pile of goo by now.

It was normal for Godric to exhaust her in the bedroom, but last night was insanity. It was like he was trying to memorise every inch of her body and more.

With a single look from Nan Flannigan, though, all of Godric's work was undone; her mere presence intimidated the hell out of Esther.

"And who has to fucking clean that shit up? Me. Not you, _me_." Nan seethed "I should drain every one of you bastards."

"Stan went to the church on his own; there was nothing we could do about it." Eric said.

"Everyone who knew Stan for the last three hundred years knew that he had a kink for killing humans, but you, his nest mates, his _sheriff_ had no clue?" Nan said.

"And how were we supposed to know that this time he meant it?" Isabel said.

"Not my problem, _yours_." Nan said and looked pointedly at Godric. Esther bristles slightly but, as usual, the words she is too scared to say are spoken through the lips of a specific other.

"Don't talk to him that way." Eric says.

"Don't talk to _me _that way." Nan retorts and continues "Let's get to the point, how'd they manage to abduct you?" She asks Godric.

"They would have taken one of us eventually," Godric starts and he looks at Esther briefly before, almost hesitantly, continuing "I offered myself."

Esther instantly stiffens.

Driving a hot knife into her stomach would have hurt less; her face must look white as a ghost as she feels suddenly faint. Her eyes glance to Eric, trying to find some kind of answer to the question echoing around in her head at the sudden revelation but she gets nothing; he seems to be just as affected, no doubt a thousand times more than her. Eric has visibly become rigid in his seated position and his eyes seem to be burning holes through Godric.

_Why…why would he do that?_

She blinks rapidly, trying not to show a reaction. Godric seems to be avoiding her gaze and Sookie is giving her a look like she's expecting her to spontaneously combust at any moment.

Esther holds back the tidal wave of different emotions as Nan continues to speak.

"Why?" Nan asks.

"Why not?" Godric replies; seemingly unfazed.

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?" Nan asks.

The look that Sookie is sending Esther is filled with so much pity that Esther can't hold her gaze for longer than a second.

"What do you think?" Godric says.

"I think you're out of your mind." Nan says.

There is an awkward silence before she continues.

"And then I hear about a traitor?" Nan says.

"Irrelevant. Only a rumour, I'll take full responsibility." Godric says.

"You bet you will." Nan retorts.

"You _cold bitch_." Eric says lowly.

"Listen, this is a national vampire disaster," Nan says harshly "and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you. Sheriff, you fucked up, you're fired." She turns back to Godric with the last sentence.

"I agree. Of course," Godric says "Isabel should take over; she had no part in my disgrace."

Isabel looks taken back by his words and protests "Godric, _fight back_."

From Esther's position between Isabel and Godric, she is still stunned into silence, trying to take everything in and just wanting to shrink further back into the sofa.

"What are you saying? She's a bureaucrat; you don't have to take shit from _her_!" Eric says angrily.

"You wanna lose your area, Viking?" Nan threatens.

"Oh you don't have that kind of power." Eric retorts smugly.

"Hey, I'm on TV, try me." Nan warns.

"_I'm _to blame," Isabel says "I should have contained Stan the _second _Godric went missing."

"Isabel." Godric silences her and turns back to Nan "I remove myself from all positions of authority."

"Works for me." Nan says.

Sookie moves to say something but Bill holds her back "I _owe _him." She protests and continues to speak "Miss Flannigan," she addresses the intimidating vampire "Godric rescued Esther and I from a _really _large rapist."

Esther closes her eyes and inwardly cringes at Sookie's brashness.

"He probably would have killed us too," Sookie continued but was cut off by Nan.

"That's nice, moving on-

"No, _listen_," Sookie persisted "and then he rescued humans in that church, plus a _whole _lot of vampires. You think it's a PR mess _now_? It could have been a hundred-a _million_ times worse. You should _thank _him."

"For getting kidnapped?" Nan asked "For attracting a suicide bomber? For _piss poor judgment_? I think not."

Eric lurched to his feet in raw anger, but Isabel jumped up and stopped him in his tracks "_Don't_." Isabel warned.

"_Eric_. It doesn't matter." Godric said.

There was a short pause where Eric stared intently at Godric, but he eventually gave in and sat back down.

"Tell me about the bombing, please." Nan continued to speak, completely unfazed "Every single detail."

"A boy walked in the lair, I thought he was someone's human companion…" Godric started.

He proceeded to go through the events that followed while everyone present remained silent.

…

"What a fucking fiasco." Nan said once Godric had finished "You're lucky I don't send you all to the magister." She sighed and continued.

"Godric, come to my suite and fill out the forms." Nan said.

"Soon. First I have something to say." Godric said and there was a short pause before he continued "I'm sorry. I apologise for all the harm I've caused, for all our lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends, I swear it."

The silence was almost palpable as everyone took in his apology, the way Eric was looking at Godric made a horrible feeling snake its way up Esther's spine.

"Take it easy." Nan's voice cuts through the air, severing the moment "It's just a few signatures." She stood and clapped Godric on the shoulder as she and her people left the room.

Esther stays seated as Godric stands and she watches as Eric instantly blocks his path; an intense look on his features.

"_No_." Eric says.

"Look into my heart." Godric says.

"You have to listen to me."

"There's nothing to say."

"There _is. _What about to _her_?" Eric says through clenched teeth and Esther blinks as his icy gaze lands on her. She stands suddenly, but doesn't move.

Godric's shoulders sag a little and his eyes dance between his two companions briefly. He sighs and speaks finally, quietly.

"On the roof." Godric says; loud enough for Esther to hear.

Godric leaves the room and Eric shortly follows, finally tearing his gaze away from a shaken Esther. She's starting to piece things together slowly but she's in a state of denial, not ready to accept the way things are heading just yet.

_How can he do this to me, to _Eric_?_

Sookie steps into her field of vision and suddenly Esther feels arms around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry. About everything." Sookie says sympathetically.

Esther, still in denial, shakes her head "There's…there's nothing to be sorry about," she forces a small smile onto her face shakily "t-things will be okay now."

The pity in the blonde's eyes intensifies and Sookie just nods silently, giving a last squeeze to Esther's arm.

Esther should know better than to lie to a telepath.

"I'm going to find Godric." Esther excuses herself with a last smile to Sookie before she leaves the room and heads for the rooftop on shaky legs.

…

"Two thousand years is enough."

Esther makes it to the rooftop as Godric talks with his back turned to Eric. The dreaded words finally cementing her suspicions and making everything real.

She stops at the top of the stairs and just watches; the sting of unshed tears threatening to spill but she forbids them. Dawn is fast approaching and a sense of panic settles in her stomach, what if they _both _leave her, together? She'll be left behind with no one.

"I can't accept this." Eric says. "It's insanity."

"Our existence is insanity." Godric says "We don't belong here."

"But we _are _here!" Eric shouts.

"It's not right, we're not right." Godric finally turns to face his progeny.

"You taught me there is no right or wrong, only survival… or death." Eric says.

"I told a lie…as it turns out." Godric says.

"I will keep you alive by force!" Eric seethes.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" Godric says.

Esther's heart breaks at Eric's next words, he sounds so helpless, she has never seen him in such a state. She can't understand what they're saying as they lapse into their native tongue, but she understands the pain in Eric's voice and the way Godric is responding so solemnly. Her foot moves forwards a step instinctively as he ends up on his knees and Esther has to bear witness to the tragic scene of Eric's heart-wrenching sobs. Tears of her own make their way down her cheeks and she wishes that this was all just a horrible nightmare, that things would go back to how they were.

"Father. Brother. Son."

Esther doesn't need a translation for those words and her heart constricts, more for Eric than herself.

_Is it possible to feel this much pain for someone and still be alive?_

"Let me go." Godric says to Eric.

"I won't let you die alone." Eric says and Esther lurches forwards a few more steps, she wants to scream '_No!_', but her throat feels tight and dry and nothing will come out. Luckily, Godric speaks for her. He places a comforting hand on Eric's shoulder.

"Yes you will." His words cause Eric to shake with more sobs "As your maker, I command you."

In a quieter tone, Godric mutters a few more words in a foreign tongue, causing Eric to turn his head ever so slightly in her direction, nodding once and standing.

Their gaze lingers on each other for a moment longer before Eric turns and walks away without another word. When he reaches Esther, she takes his large hand in both of her small ones, squeezing gently.

"I'll stay with him." She whispers and both sets of glossy blue eyes meet in solemn understanding; surprisingly she feels his hand constrict as he returns the squeeze. Even through his own pain, Eric knows how hard this will be for her.

Esther lets his hand slip from hers and he leaves without a word or a glance back.

Now it's just the two of them and it takes a while until she is finally able to move her feet and approach Godric. If Eric can't convince him to stay, she has no hope and with great pain she accepts that fact.

If Godric truly is suffering, then who is she to try and force him to live for her own selfish needs? She loves him enough to let him go.

He was right; two thousand years _is _a long time, maybe long enough.

"It won't take long." Godric's words cut through her thoughts and she nods, coming to stand next to him.

"I know." She responds quietly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to demand an explanation, I think I'm beginning to understand myself." The tears still staining her cheeks tell a different story but she still manages to smile for him.

Godric dries her tears away with his thumb, keeping a comforting hand cupped around her cheek when he is done.

"This has been a long time coming. The night we met, I was waiting for sunrise," he confesses "for a time you made me forget everything, you made me believe I could be a better person, but…two thousand years is a very heavy burden, the things I have done…I knew it would catch up with me in the end."

"Believe me, I love you too much to try and make you stay." She said, covering the hand on her cheek with one of her own.

"To find so much love in one small human girl, you have made my last years truly memorable." He said.

"What will I do…after…" She couldn't bring herself to say it yet.

"My child will look after you, do not worry. He has agreed to take you in." He said.

She nodded in response.

"And you will care for him also?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. If he will let me. You know how he is." She said with a small smile.

Godric grinned sheepishly at her words "Maybe I should take the blame for that."

"Maybe, but Eric's pretty much his own self…" She smiled and there was a short pause as the reality of the situation seeped back in.

Esther noticed how much lighter it had gotten, it was only then that she noticed Godric's skin was emitting light tendrils of smoke and she gasped at the sight. He didn't have long, this was far too quick for her.

A sob escaped her lips "Aren't you scared?" She managed to ask and he smiled down at her.

"No. I am filled with joy." He says.

"Won't it hurt?" She says.

"I want to burn." He insists and more tears spill down her cheeks as she lurches forward to take his face between her hands and kiss him one last time.

Eventually she pulls apart just enough to speak "I'm afraid for you…" she whispers.

"A human to spend my last days with…" He brushes a thumb under her left eye "and human tears." He steps out of her embrace, lowering his hands to take both of hers in a firm grasp.

"Two thousand years old and this is the one moment where I am truly fulfilled." He says.

His focus is taken by the slowly rising sun and as the smoke emitting from his skin intensifies, he slowly slips his hands away from hers.

"You will be fine." He gives her one last smile as he walks towards the blinding sunrise.

Esther inhales a shaky breath as her tears flow freely now. She can do nothing but stand and watch as the love of her life fully submits himself to the sun.

Blue flames erupt from his skin and engulf the entirety of his body in a beautifully tragic display. Then he is gone. Taken away by the wind.

The hard cement of the rooftop bites into the flesh of her knees as she folds in on herself under the weight of sudden realisation.

Her hands fly up to her face in grief as harsh sobs wrack through her body; the full weight of what just happened finally hitting her and crushing her entirely.

* * *

**; - ;**

**Oh my God guys. It happened. This episode killed me. Literally I'm dead. Godric was such a good character, I wish he had a bigger role.**


End file.
